Birth of a Knight
by darkboy90
Summary: This is my alternate pilot episode for my knight Rider fanfic. This somewhat similiar to nbc's pilot movie but there are major differences. Like Kitt meets Mike first, flashbacks into Dr.Grainman's life, etc. Please Read and Review.This story on hold.
1. Bounty

Authors note: I know this seems weird that I have posted several episodes before releasing the episode/movie that introduces all of my characters and beginning story of my episodes. The thought to this episode has been in my head for quite some time but I have been stuck on one part but I think I have finally figured that part out. Oh if any body who reads my episodes or pilot movie has any connections to nbc or any other network please message me. This episode/movie will be a two hour thing so expect it to be a long episode with a lot of detail. The words in bold will be locations, and time. The words in italics will be people's thoughts and Kitt's lines. Note I do not own knight rider or any of the characters I'm using except maybe one or two. Knight rider belongs to Glen A. Larson, Gary Scott Thompson and universal studios/NBC. If I did own knight rider it probably still be on the air if I did. Also note that this pilot movie is rated T for teen for some cussing and violence. My pilot episode/movie take place around February 2008. I have gotten good feedback about my episodes from people so without further ado here is my pilot episode.

**Southern California, Blackriver corporation hq, 12:00, 2/12/08**

A man in his late thirty's exited out of his Red Audi TT and and walked into the the into the building in in front of him. The man was dressed in a black business suit and was carrying a rather large metal briefcase on his right side. He was a pretty fit but skinny man at the same time. He pushed the glass door open while texting his wife. He went up to the desk in the front where a fat security guard sat. He flashed his personal company badge at the guard. The guard gave him a key card from the drawer of his desk. The card read visitor the man took it then pocketed it into his pants and walked toward the elevator on the right side of the guard's desk. He pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator doors opened about ten seconds later. He walked into the elevator and pushed for floor 75. The elevator music played while he waited. While waiting he open the briefcase and made sure he had everything in there. The elevator finally reached the 75th floor and he snaped the briefcase shut. He exited out the elevator and walked down the hall. He turned to the second door on the right and opened it to find a room that had people and by the looks on their faces it looked like they were waiting on him. The room looked like a plain meeting room white boards on all four walls and a big oak roundtable in the middle that had projector and a laptop on the desk. Around the desks were 12 people who talking amongst themselves about various things.  
"Sorry im late folks but I had trouble getting here." the man said as he took took his seat the back end of the table. He opened his brief case and pulled out a flash drive and some papers.

"Whatever James now that your here we can start this meeting. I'll hand the floor over to you and you can explain to us what your boss wants." said a stout little man in a blue business suit.

James grabbed some papers and his flash drive and walked over to the computer in the front end of the room. He inserted the flash drive into the computer and waited until it loaded before speaking. " I'll let the video on this flash drive do the talking for me." He used the mouse connected to the laptop to open his boss's video on the flash drive. While waiting for the video to load on the laptop and the projector he cut off all the lights and stood in a corner of the room.

In the front of the room the projector started playing a video. On the video a black military sergeant appeared before them. "My name Major Michaels and I have a proposition for you ladies and gentlemen of the Blackriver Corporation. I need a team of specifically trained men in certain fields to kidnap a man. The man I am referring to is Grainman. He is a brilliant scientist working in the field of robotics and artificial intelligence. The reason why I need him kidnapped is that when he was working with the military he created a program called Prometheus. This helped us guide missiles into zones that had the least causalities and help saved lives. Well someone in the military decided to tamper with the program and reprogrammed it for their own needs umm a certain general who should not be named. After that little incident Dr. Grainman decided to leave the military and after he left the whole project was scrapped. I'm trying to get that program up and running again. I have been trying to reach but to no avail he has ignored my calls and emails. I can't get the program to run apparently without Dr. Grainman's code the program wont work. I have hired the best hackers to break the code but still no luck. I would send military men to get him but he some working as guards for him. That's where your company comes in I know your company hires mercenaries and ex military people. I need a team with military experience and one hacker to capture him. My personal assistant James will give you everything you need to know about him. I'm offering a 20 million dollar bounty for Dr. Grainman's capture and remember I need him alive".

James turn on the lights when the video ended. He walked around the room handing each person a portfolio. "In the file I just handed to you has everything you need to know about Charles Grainman. His past work blue prints of his house, his friends, etc "he said as he stood in front of the meeting room.

The women and men where flipping through the pages of the manuscript in front of them. Then one woman spoke "What is this knight industries two thousand" as she said eyeing the page with intense concentration.

James spoke rather proudly" Well the military isn't completely sure about that part of Dr. Grainman's life but he did once work for Wilton knight. And rumor has it that Wilton Knight created an advanced artificial intelligence in the 1980's. And helped Wilton knight build the artificial intelligence. In his resume he stated that he helped built the first artificial intelligence ever. The military believes that he is working on building another artificial intelligence. I don't have much on the knight industries two thousand other than the artificial intelligence and the car part. "

Everyone of the board members were listening intently to this story. They were all thinking the same thing_. We can steal the artificial intelligence and sell it to the highest bidder. _Then the people around the table were quietly speaking to one another. After a few minutes of talk. The little stout man in the blue business suit spoke up first "Tell the Major that we will have a team ready within a week."

James then popped out his blackberry from his blazer and speed dialed the major." Everything's good to go major" He then pocketed his phone and returned to the people around the room saying "Thank you for accepting our offer and for your time. He walked over to the laptop and took out the flash drive and put everything back in his metal briefcase and walked out of the room.


	2. The team

**A week later  
Somewhere above Denver, Colorado,11:00 **

Richard Welthers a British man with an accent asked the pilot " How soon til we reach Grainmans house." The pilot yelled back "5 more minutes you better get your team ready to jump. There are to many trees around his house to land."  
Richard walked to the back hanger of the plane where his team sat waiting for the word to go. His team consisted of specialists from all kinds of fields. John Henry a big black burly man with muscles was a big strong man was checking his gun.

Charlie sat next to him working on his laptop the small skinny man with glass was a grade A hacker from California they had grabbed him from the military for his computer skills and gave him an inciting offer.

Jin the Asian man who sat next to him was messing around with Charlie while he was working on his computer. Jin had training in almost all martial arts and was once a street racer so he was also their getaway driver if they need him to be.  
Richard spoke to his team in a loud voice as though he was a soldier" We got five more minutes til we reached Dr. Grainman's house. Everyone get your things ready and check your gear. You all know what your supposed to do when we get do once parachute out the plane so let move." Charlie spoke up to the leader "were not landing". Richard replied "no were goanna jump so make sure everything on you is secured." Richard went to check his bag and his weapons. He looked inside all the pockets of his backpack and checked that everything was in order.

His backpack had flash grenades, smoke bombs, his disguise, radio, extra guns, extra silencer muzzles, flares, and ammo round clips. His whole team wore black with black vests. His vest was outfitted with holes to hold his various guns. John wore a vest that was outlines with holes to hold his shotgun ammo. Jin's vest was outfitted with holes to hold his knifes and nun chucks. Charlie's vest was outfitted with pockets to hold his computer stuff, wires and cables, as well as his ammo clips; he was carrying an assault rifle.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom "You all are good to jump now we near his house, good luck guys." Richard hit the button that opened the cargo door on the back of the plane. The door slowly opened as soon as it opened the air came rushing in as blowing all the seat belts on the back plane flinging. Charlie gulped "I don't think I can do this." he yelled. Jin was laughing his head off" Oh come on don't be such a wuss." he said as he pushed Charlie out out the plane. "You BASTARD" Charlie said screaming as he was flying. "Jin you didn't have to be so rough with him." said Richard. "He gotta learn to live outside a computer, later." He jumped out of the plane backwards screaming "Whoo hoo, I live for this stuff" The big black burly muscled man was next to jump but Richard stopped him just before he did to have a little chat. "If Jin and Charlie get out of hand kill them both." Jon nodded then jumped holding a shot gun in one hand. Only Richard and Jon were from the Blackriver Corporation, Jin and Charlie were people with normal lives given an offer to help them out for a big bundle of cash. They only had basic training and their skills to protect them. Thinking this over for a second. Then Richard pushed it out of his mind and jumped as well.


	3. Thanks for the memories

**Denver Colorado, the house of Dr. Charles Grainman, 12:15am**

The room of Charles Grainman's office was well lit. He was working a certain computer code on his computer. It kept popping up the same message over and over again. Error Error Code is incorrect. He slammed his fist on the table that was the 50th time his computer said that message. No matter how many times he had ran the program or checked the program. It always said the same thing. He knew in his line of work that he would see this message a lot but it didn't mean he would have to like it. He was a brilliant coder he could read and write code so fast that it would envy any hacker in the world. He checked every single line of code and it looked right to him so why didn't it work when he tried to run it. He remembered the stress cool down techniques he had been taught. He took a deep breath and looked away from the screen.

He started reminiscing about his past. He started thinking about his greatest achievement ever the knight industries two thousand or Kitt for short. He had created the first true artificial intelligence ever in the 1980's. Wilton knight and Devon were his best friends in the whole world. Wilton knight was the only one who thought he wasn't crazy. Wilton knight had built a non profit origination called Flag. Flag was an origination made to help people who couldn't help themselves or if the law couldn't help them. Devon Miles was the Executive Director for Flag. They had shared the same ideas he had for Kitt. Grainaman had built the CPU for the artificial intelligence. He wasn't there when Kitt was "growing up". Devon thought that it was a good idea if no one knew that he was the original creator of kitt. So Charles had to teach everything he knew A.I. technology to a bright young lady. Her name was Bonnie Barstow. She was going to be Kitt's mechanic after her training was done. She was a beautiful young lady. But he was constantly kept updated on Kitt's growth. He had heard from Devon that Kitt had developed emotions over the years a thing that he never thought possible but had always wished Kitt had.

Then he started crying remembering that Devon is now dead. He was killed by an assassin in cold blood. His best friend was gone. He died around the year 2000 he was a good man and friend. It seemed like after Devon died everything went to hell. The people who worked for Flag were either murder, went into the witness protection program or went and lived underground.

Then he had started to remember the cars of Team Knight Rider. He had built all the A.I.'s for the cars. Oh how he had felt pity for them because they had so many restrictions, fail safes, weakness, and back doors built into each and every one of them. How were they ever goanna grow? They all had unique personalities and thoughts of course but they were never given the chance to explore or question their orders. The Board of flag didn't trusst them or their driver's every move they made was being watched and because of that lack of trust TKR failed. The A.I.'s were taken out the cars and put in storage somewhere. TKR only lasted for one year in 1990.


	4. The reason for Kitt

Authors Note- this chapter explains a couple of things. 1. How Karr is reborn in my fanfiction. 2. Why my version of Kitt and Karr are both Nissan 350zs instead of mustangs. 3. It kinda answers why my Kitt has two different engines and all the street upgrades. Theres probably not a lot of action in this chapter util the very end. But don't worry next chapter I promise there will be some action. So please don't kill me if I havent put any action in my story yet.

He sat in the leather chair of his office thinking about why he had created Kitt in the first place. He had built the knight industries three thousand as homage to Wilton Knight and his dream. He had also built him to try to reverse a major mistake he made Karr. The Knight automated roving robot was probably the biggest mistake he had made or created. He made made two of the biggest mistakes in his life.

One was creating the infernal A.I. Karr. The second was rebuilding and thinking he could reprogram him. Karr was actually technically the first A.I. ever created but he was a mistake. When Wilton knight had told him to build a prototype A.I. He had never given Charles any input or specifics of how he wanted it to be. So Charles had given it a self preservation code as its main directive. That meant that it cared only about itself and nobody else. That was the wrong thing to do.

Karr had killed a technician for no reason at all two weeks after being first activated. Karr was deactivated after that.  
He had heard that Karr had been destroyed twice from Devon. Charles wanted to know if Karr's CPU was still active Devon said he had no idea. Devon said that he was not going to send Michael and Kitt to check either so Charles would have to go down and check.

**Flashback: year around 1983, death valley  
**Dr. Charles Grainman was driving down the dessert of death valley searching a wreckage. His friend had told him to look for a car wreckage. Searching for nearly an hour in the dessert was exhausting and he was in one of the hottest deserts on earth. A few minutes later he had seen a little black speck in the distance he drove towards it in his old '73 mustang.  
He found what he was looking for he was looking for a certain black box. He picked it up and stared at it for moment it showed a voice equalizer going all the way up and down as if trying to yell at him.  
He knew instantly that it was Karr. He ignored it then he looked at the wreckage around him. Dr. Grainman put the black box under his arm and walked back to his car. He drove away tires squealing. He knew he was old but that didn't mean he couldn't drive fast and have a little fun.

**Flashback: Dr. Grainman's house Denver, Colorado**, **year 2006  
**It had taken Grainman a while getting Karr set up to the 2008 mustang Shelby GT500Kr. In the few weeks that Karr had known Dr. Grainman he had learned to trust him since Charles had promised him a new body. Dr. Grainman had seen the release of this car at the 2007 L.A. Auto show and bought two of them. It cost him a small fortune but it was well worth it. It was just out and it caught his eye. He knew that it had just come out and that custom parts for it wouldn't come out around next year.

Apparently Karr didn't appreciate his taste in cars. Karr moaned and groaned that this car was too bulky during the whole process of when Charles had added his own features to the car like the Nanites and other functions. The good doctor also had to build a custom engine as well since the mustang's engine only had 558 hp. Karr had only allowed Dr. Grainman to touch the outside of his CPU and look at his programming but not to change anything in his programming.

Whenever Charles was working Karr was online on the internet searching random things. What caught his attention as he searched online was a pop up for the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift movie to come out on DVD soon.

So he clicked on the trailer and saw it he thought that it was pure genius. He also liked the black car that the Asian guy was driving. So he opened up another tab and goggled the movie. And saw that the black car he was interested in was a Nissan 350z. He opened up another tab and goggled the 350z. A few days later he presented what he had searched to Dr. Grainman. Charles told him he would consider it.

A week later Charles had ordered two bodies of the Nissan 350z that Karr had shown him. He found out online that the Nissan 350z could be customized. He had found a few pictures online of car enthusiasts who had customized their cars. So he search online for custom parts and ordered them to his garage. He had ordered all the parts to be expressed shipped to his garage.

While Dr. Grainman was building a body for Karr he was also building the CPU for the knight industries three thousand. Of course Karr had no idea that this was happening. He had based most of the cpu design mostly off of Karr's Cpu. He just rewrote most of the coding.

In a few months Charles was done customizing the engine and both of the shells. He had placed Karr's CPU in the shelby mustang's body first and had taken him down to the track for a test run. He hap a stopwatch as he watched Karr run around the track Karr who did not like the body of the mustang from the start. He wasn't even trying to beat the time that Dr. Grainman had given him to beat.

Charles wanted Karr to finish one lap around the track in 1:50:00 seconds. So Karr tried to run into every wall that the track had on almost every turn. Karr had finished the first lap of the track in 3:15:89 seconds. When Karr was finished he told Dr. Grainman that the mustang drifted out of control too much.

The next day Charles transferred Karr's CPU into the body of the fully customized 2008 Nissan 350z. He took him out to the same track that day. Dr. Grainman told him to finish one lap in the same time as yesterday. Karr finished the first lap in 50:00 seconds. Karr had cheated of course he had used some nitrous in the nitrous tanks that was built into the body of the 350z to finish the lap. Dr. Grainman was impressed so he had told Karr to do a second lap using the second engine. Karr activated the second engine and felt the rush of speed the engine gave. Karr had finished the second lap in 20 seconds flat.

The next week Dr. Grainman had decided to tell Karr the real reason he had rebuilt him. So he walked into the garage. of his house. "Karr we need to talk" Dr. Grainman said. Karr turned the scanner which was in the grill of Nissan 350z on." What about Dr. Grainman?" Karr replied. In the few months that Karr had learned to like and trust Dr. Grainman. "Well Karr I need to get this off my chest. I need to tell you the real reason as to why I rebuilt you.

I rebuilt you because of my contact that I have with the FBI wanted me to. He wanted me to rebuild you and build the knight industries three thousand to help the FBI solve cases they can't normally solve on their own. You'll get a driver in about a week." After Dr. Grainman said this he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you telling me this?" Karr couldn't believe it Dr. Grainman had lied to him all this time. Karr had thought that Charles had rebuilt him out of the goodness of his own heart.

"Human guilt Karr" the doctor simply replied.

"If you have built the knight industries three thousand where is the two thousand?" Anger growing in Karr's voice as he said it.

"I think Kitt is currently with Michael Knight. And I don't know exactly where they are" Charles whispered.

With that Karr fires up his engine and puts him self into reverse breaking the garage of Dr. Grianman's house. He screech to a stop in the middle of Dr. Grinman's driveway. "You have lied to me all this time. I should kill you right here and now but I won't. I owe you for this new body you have given me. You have rebuilt me and I am indebted to you for that but that does not mean that you own me!" Karr yelled. Karr reversed out of Dr. Grainman's driveway and did a perfect 180 and squealed his tires and drove down the street.


	5. Time to collect Grainman

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update and post this chapter. I had to edit and re edit this one a couple of times. And It had taken me a while to think up a name for this chapter. Oh and I wasn't sure where the end of this chapter should be. So I hope you all like it. This chapter took a lot of effort out of me. So please read and review. Reviews keep me going. Thank you to Bucklewinner and Blue-eyed-wondergirl for the reviews. Thank you to Bucklewinner, KnightKARR92, insanedriver 123, blue-eyed-wondergirl, and Tiara Shin for adding my story on your story alerts and favorite stories.

Disclaimer- I do notown knight rider. Gary Scott tompson and NBC/ universal studios do

**Back to present, Dr. Grainman's office**:  
The sound of an alarm snapped Dr. Grainman out of his day dream. Panic was on his face. He quickly saved the file of the code that he was working on. "Kitt what's happening" he said to nobody in the room.

A voice coming from all over the room said _"I think someone is trying to break into the house Dr. Grainman. One of the guards has contacted me and has told me that they are under attack. I am trying to contact the guards but no one is answering. I have hacked into the security cameras and I see two men who have taken out the guards. I have just lost visuals on all the cameras. I suggest that you leave Dr. Grainman._

_"_**Outside the house of Dr. Grainman's home****  
**The team had landed just a couple of yards outside of Dr. Grainman's house. They all knew what to do once they landed. When they landed they quickly separated into two teams. Jon and Richard were team one. Charlie and Jin were team two. Charlie and Jin had the job of knocking out the power of the house. Richard and Jon had the job of taking out the guards and cameras around the house.

Charlie and Jin were in the bushes waiting for their singal to go and knock out the power as soon as Richard and Jon were done taking out the guards.

**South side of the house****  
**Jon jumped out of the bushes he was hiding in. He lunged at both of the guards that were guarding the back door of the house. He grabbed both of their faces with his big hands and slammed both of the guards to the ground. When the guards were on the floor he kept slamming their heads on the ground until he was sure they were dead. Both guards laid down on the ground and blood coming out of their skulls. He got up and shot the cameras on the edges of the house with a small gun.

He then proceeded to the west side of the house. He quickly pulled the shot gun that was on his back out and shot both of the guards using only one shotgun shell. The shot gun was modified with a kind of muzzle on it so it didn't make much of a sound when he fired it. He shot both of the cameras on the edges of the roof of the house. Then he pulled out the radio from his vest and changed the frequency so that only Charlie could hear his message. "South and east are side clear. Wait until you hear that the north and east side clear then go"

**Meanwhile at the north side of Dr. Grainman's home **  
Richard had changed into his disguise as an electric repair man. He had two desert eagles fitted with silencers in his back pockets. He walked up to the front door of the house where there were two guards.

"Hi, is this the house of Dr. Charles Grainman." Richard asked in an American accent.

"Who wants to know." said one of the guards. Both of the guards were now pointing their guns at Richard. The guards were dressed in military camo and were carrying assault rifles.

"No need to point the guns at me gentlemen I'm just a repair man. Dr. Grainman called Express Electrics and they sent me here. I'm just making sure this is the right house." Welthers said as he had both his hands in the air.

Both of the guards still had their guns pointed at him."Yeah then why don't you have a work belt around your waist. Get your hands behind your head and get your ass on the ground face first now!"

"_Shit they figured me out_" he thought. He quickly dropped his hands and grabbed his guns from his back pockets and fired. Both of the guards dropped dead before they could fire a shot off.

Richard then shot the cameras on the corners of house and moved toward the east side of the house. Once he reached the east side of the house he met two more guards. Both opened fire on him. He fired back taking out one of the guards. One of the guards then took a cell phone and speed dialed a number and yelled over the gunfire. "Were under attack activate the alarm and get Dr. Grainman out of there. Well try to hold him off as long as we can."

"_Yes I understand" _came a calm voice over the cell phone.

Richard shot the guard in the head and he fell. The dead guard dropped the cell phone as he was shot. Richard then shot the cameras. He walked over to the dead guards. He saw the cell phone and picked it up. "_Damn one of the guards called someone" He thought_. Welthers then pulled out his radio "North and west side clear. Pull the power and hurry. I think Dr. Grainman now knows that were here. Go"

**Southeast side of the house****  
**Charlie and Jin rushed out their hiding spot in the bushes. And moved over to the side of the house where the power box was. Charlie pulled out a screwdriver and started unscrewing the screws. Jin was there with him standing guard. Charlie was now unscrewing the third screw. Jin was getting annoyed at how long Charlie was taking. "Move" Jin said as he pushed Charlie aside and grabbed Charlie's assault rifle and aim it at the box and fired. The box blew up sending sparks as it was shot at. Charlie's face was contorting with anger.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" He yelled at Jin.  
"You were taking too long. The man said to knock out the power quickly. Not knock out the power whenever your ready!" Jin replied.  
Charlie stood up and made a rude gesture with a single finger. He grabbed his assualt rifle back from Jin and and marched away trying to calm himself down.

Just then Richard and Jon showed up." Come on lets go. Were here to Dr. Grainman remember. They all walked to the front of the house.

**Inside of the office of Dr. Grainman****  
**The lights flicked off for a moment and then came back on as the humming sound of a generator. Charles realized they must of cut off the power. He turned his computer back on and typed in some keys. He opened the program he was working earlier and emailed it to Kitt.

"_Download complete" _Kitt said.  
Dr. Grainman had just sent Kitt that file that he was working on earlier. He had also opened a program that would wipe all of the stuff on his hard drives. He checked the screen on his moniter it showed a bar showing 70% complete._ "Damn only 30% percent more until all the files on his computer were wiped" _He thought.

_"Dr. Grainman I must insist that you leave the house. The men are now coming through the front door and my analysis says that they will be in the office in less than two minutes_. Kitt says.

"Kitt find Mike tracer and Sarah. Find Mike first then Sarah. Once you find them go to the FBi and ask for special agent Carrie Ravai. She's my contact in the FBI." Charles said as he cancelled the memory wipe on the computer and it shut off.

"_Please go Dr. Grainman they just have broken down the front door."_ Kitt said in a calm voice that had kind of pleading tone to it.

"I'm going Kitt, I'm going." He said as pulled out one of the books of his library and the bookcase in his office split in two revealing a large tunnel. Charles turned the lights inside the tunnel ran and started running. The bookcase then shut behind him.  
The house had once been owned by people who grew marijuana and they used this tunnel to ship their weed to the outside world. The tunnel wasn't in the orginal design of the house so that must of meant that the previous owners must have built it. Charles had stumbled upon this hole one day when he first moved into the house. He always knew it was in the house he just never thought he would ever have to use it. The whole time he was running through the tunnel he wondered who was after him._ "CIA, NSA, FBI, no cant be FBI he was working with a contact within the FBI. Who was after him then. Whoever it was these guys are professionals_."He thought.

He had reached the end of the tunnel to find a wooden door blocking his way. He tried opening the door it was locked. He knew that nobody was following him right now but his mind was in a state of panic. So he stepped back and tried kicking the door open. After the third kick the door fell to the floor. He ran straight into the woods with a specific destination in his mind.


	6. Meet Kitt

Authors Note: Yay I finally finished this chapter. There are some terms in here you might not know like: Trident hood scoop, invader body kit, Kong rims, and Falken tires. If you don't know these terms you go and google them and find pictures. These terms are actual racing modifications. I guess there is a lot of drama in this episode but I hope you like it anyway. I want to thank all my reviewers and fans who have added this story or me to their favorites. So without further ado here is my story.

**The garage of Dr. Grainman, 2:25am**  
The door to the garage of Dr. Grainman opened silently as Richard carefully opened the door with his gun and flashlight pointed out. The garage was the only room in the house that didn't have its lights on. He shined the flashlight all around the dark room before saying "Clear". He walked into the room and turned the lights on as his team followed behind him. Jin was now carrying a 9mm gun with both hands. Richard had given him a weapon after hearing what he did to Charlie to knock out the power in the house. Jin protested on carrying a gun but Richard threatened to kill him if he didn't.

The garage of Dr. Grainman looked like the garage of an auto shop owner. On the walls were various car parts, tools, car rims and car hood scoops. On the tables were several toolboxes and different machines such as drills, air compressors, blow torches and other various things. In one corner of the garage there were tires piled on top of one another. In the middle of the garage was the form of a car underneath a tarp. Jin spoke up "Damn this place looks like Vin Diesel's garage". "I wonder what's under there" he said as he pointed to the car under the tarp".

"Lets find out" Richard said. He pulled the tarp to reveal a jet black customized Nissan 350z. The car's body was a modified veilslde body kit. The hood scoop on the car was a modified trident hood with air vents pointed down for aerodynamics. The rims on the car were Kong rims painted black with chrome on the edge of the rims with Falken tires. The windows on the car were tinted. The spoiler was also modified as it was more curved than it originally was. "Definitely not from the factory" Richard said.

"Damn" Jon said

"Holy crap this car is beautiful" Charlie gaped.

"Now this is my kind of ride" Jin said smiling now it was his turn to be giddy. He hadn't seen a car like this in a long time since he had retired from street racing to focus on his karate which was about 4 years ago.

They were all standing in front of the Nissan staring at it. When suddenly a light from within the grill of the Nissan showed up. It swished back and forth from one side of the grill to the other and back and forth again with a red LED luminous kind of light. "Hey Jin what's that" Richard asked as he looked at the light. "I don't know probably some thing to do with neon lights." Jin noticing the light and staring at it wondering what it was.

Then they heard the car's engine rumble to life. The team drew their weapons and aim at the 350z. "Step out of the vehicle now" Richard shouted. The Nissan 350z reversed and crashed through the garage door. They chased after the car with their weapons drawn and fired. The customized Nissan was sprayed with bullets from all over. The bullets hit the car of course but the second the bullets hit the Nissan they bounced off of its body(think of the slow motion bullet effect and spider web crack thing from NBC's pilot movie. This was the best as I could describe it in words). The Bullets did nothing to Nissan 350z as it zoomed down the street.

"Damn it" Richard yelled "Charlie did you see that the bullets bounced off of that car. Can you explain to me how a Nissan 350z is bulletproof? And how the hell did it drive itself.

"We don't know that it drove itself" Jon said

"Of course it drove it self Jon. There was no one in the house when we came in." Richard said in a raised voiced almost yelling at him. He knew that Jon would kill him without a second thought if he ever yelled at Jon.

"Well we know that Grainman had built two of the most advanced artificial intelligence ever created. That car could have been a third artificial intelligence. The bulletproof thing I dont know. Charlie replied.

"Lets clean up and get out of here before the cops show up" Richard said

**freeway, 2:50am **  
The figure of a black Nissan 350z was seen traveling down the highway at speeds so high definitely breaking the speed limit. Inside the car no one was driving but nobody outside the car could see that as the all the windows were tinted even the front windshield. The interior looked like something out of a spaceship from a sci-fi movie. The dashboard was customized with digital racing gauges; the interior of the car had buttons all over it on the roof, the armrests, and the steering wheel. It's not like the car needed all the buttons. The buttons were for the car's future driver. This car is the knight industries three thousand ot Kitt for short.

Kitt had scanned the faces of the men who had shot at him. A screen appeared on his windshield. He was now searching them on the internet and had found that they were connected to a company called the Blackriver Corporation. He found out that they were mercenaries for the company specializing in capture jobs. He then closed the internet browser saving it for later.

Kitt then remembered what Dr. Grainman had told him to do. Grainman had told him to search for a person named Mike Tracer. So Kitt opened up his internet browser again and opened up a new tab. Kitt goggled Mike Tracer and found the man he was looking for he saw that Mike currently lives in Malibu, California. Kitt then plotted a course on his GPS and changed his body to pursuit mode. He changed his tires and rims, lowered his chassis, changed his spoiler and activated his second engine.

**Malibu,California, Beach House of Mike Tracer, 2:55pm,2/21/08 **  
Mike Tracer woke up in his bed next to him were two beautiful women he met last night at a bar. One of the girls woke up saying "Hello". He climbed out of bed and searched for his clothes and grabbed his cell phone. He threw them on and turned to the ladies and said "Uh look last night was great but I gotta go so lock up when you girls leave."

He went into the living room of his house and headed toward the refrigerator. Mike shared this place with his best friend and mechanic Dylan Farres. Dylan was a great mechanic but he had a bad habit of gambling. Whenever Mike would enter a race with the local street racers usually Dylan would bet on him. Mike looked inside the refrigerator and found out that there wasn't much in it just half a sandwich some water, soda, some hot dogs and bun. He grabbed the hot dog, hot dog buns and grabbed a bottle of water.

He placed them on the counter of his kitchen. Then his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID on it. It was Dylan, he flipped the phone open and said "What do u want Dylan."

"Mike I'm in trouble get over to the garage now" Dylan replied.

**Garage of Mike Tracer****  
**Mike walked into the garage to find two men and Dylan in his garage. Dylan had his hands up in the air. Two men were behind Dylan one was short and thin. The other was tall and muscular who looked to be a Russian. "So what's going on guys"

"Mike you remember that last race in San Diego that you lost." Dylan stuttered.

"Yeah" Mike said "What about it" Mike said with a confused look on his face.

"Well I bet that you'd win and now these guys behind me are here to collect the money." Dylan said in a nervous voice.

Mike had his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose rubbing it trying to think this out. "How much do u owe" Mike sighed.

"90,000" Dylan whimpered

The short man finally spoke up " If you don't pay me my money tomorrow I'll kill Dylan first. Then in 24 hours if I still don't have my money I'll kill you."

"Come on you gotta give me more time than that." Mike whined

"24 hours is all you get" The short one said and walked away with the tall one behind him.

**Outside Mike's garage****  
**Kitt was sitting across the street from Mike's house. Kitt brought up the webpage he had on Mike Tracer and searched for his cell phone number. Kitt dialed Mike.

**Inside Mike's garage****  
**Mike was yelling at Dylan for gambling on his race. Until he felt the vibration of his cell phone. He took it out and checked the caller ID again. It said unknown he flipped open the phone anyway. "Hello" Mike said.

"_Is this Mike Tracer". _The unknown voice said

"Yeah who is this" Mike asked

_"Who I am is not important. But I know about your current money problem and would like to help you. Please open your garage door so we can meet_."

Mike had a curious look on his face wondering if he should do what he was told on the phone. He shrugged it off and went a corner of the garage and pushed a button that opens the garage door. Then a black Nissan 350z rolled into his garage. Dylan's jaw dropped as this was the most awesome car he had ever seen rolled in. "Get outta the car so we can talk." Mike shouted

_"That is not necessary as I am not a person. Do you know a Dr. Charles Grainman" Kitt said__  
_  
"What do u mean your not a person? And yeah I know Dr. Grainman." Mike replied

"_I am the knight industries three thousand or Kitt for short. I am the most advanced artificial intelligence ever created. I am currently housed in the car that you see in front of you. Dr. Grainman is the one who created me. He is currently missing and he has given me instructions to find you and Sarah Grainman. But now that you have money problems I have found to be within reason to solve your money problems first before finding Sarah Grainman."_ Kitt said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Mike had his face in his hands trying to get all this new information into his head." This is not happening. Why me. Why me". He thought to himself. Then he turned and spoke to Kitt. "Okay Kitt how are you supposed to help us out with our money problem.

_"It is simple you can race me and win. Thus paying back the man that you owe." Kitt replied_


	7. The race

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I was doing research for this chapter. I do not own any of the characters from 2 fast 2 furious. Universal studios and Justin Lin does. Thank you to all my reviewers much love to them and to all the people who have read this.**

**The woods of Denver, Colorado, Jennifer Tracer's house, 3:15pm 2/22/08****  
**Charles had finally made it to the cabin that was Jenny's house. When he reached the house he had checked all the windows and looked through them to check acd see if she was there. She was no where to be found. He went to the front door to see if it was open. He turned the knob and it was locked. He then picked up a rock and broke a window and crawled into the cabin through the window. He immediately ran over to the kitchen sink to get a drink of water. His mouth was extremely dry and his stomach was growling. After taking some water from the sink he went to the refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out some things to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he hoped Jennifer wouldn't mind.

He heard a shotgun cock back as he was preparing the sandwich. "Put the knife down and tell me who you are" Jennifer said holding the shotgun to Charles's head.

"Jenny its me" Dr. Grainman said dropping the knife and turned around.

"Oh Charles you scared me. I thought you were a burglar who was trying to grab a snack after stealing something." Jennifer said dropping the gun and hugging Charles

"What! Are you serious Jenny? Who would do that?" Charles had a confused look on his face as he pulled away from her hug.

"You never know. Anyway what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked

"I'm in danger some men came after me two days ago and tried to kidnap me. Luckily Kitt warned me before that happened. Mike and Sarah might be in danger too. Do you have a phone I have to call Kitt." Charles's said really fast.

"You know I don't have a phone. There's a motel a couple of mile down the road we use their phone and rent a room." Jenny said as they ran over to her truck. "Wait you said Kitt didn't you. Oh no you built another one. What is it this time another trans am?

"No its a Nissan 350z." Charles said getting into the truck.

"Didn't know you liked tuner cars Charles". Jenny said strapping on her seatbelt and starting the engine.

"It was Kitt's choice not mine" Charles lied. He didn't want to tell her about Karr. Until he knew where Karr was.

A few minutes the engine finally started and they were driving down the road.

**Blackriver Corporation 4:00pm same day****  
**Richard and his team flew back to Blackriver head quarters to report on their failed mission. Richard was of course chew out and yelled at when he had told the CEO of the company that he and his team had failed to retrieve Dr. Grainman. He got yelled at for several hours. He begged and even kneeled down to the little man pleading for another chance for this job. Since the reward for this job was half a million dollars to each man on the team. The CEO finally gave in after 10 minutes of begging. The stout little man warned Richard he and the team had 48 hours to grab Dr. Grainman or else hes pulling the plug on their mission and sending another team else. Richard graciously thanked the man and walked out of the big office and headed toward his own office where his team was.

"Charlie you done yet" Richard asked

"Almost" Charlie replied sticking his tongue out as he went back to work.

Charlie was in the office working on a thing that looked like a portable fishing harpoon gun. He was modifying it into an EMP. Jin and Jon were cleaning their guns in the corner of the tent they were in.

A few minutes later

"Done." said Charlie

Jin came walking over to the table Charlie was working on. "What's that?" he asked

"This" Charlie said as he picked up the harpoon gun "is the latest in police technology. Its an EMP. Its meant to disrupt all things that has an electrical output it hits. Its meant for stopping street racers if they ever get to be to much trouble for the cops. The cops will order a helicopter and fire this bad boy at their cars and it'll shut off all the electronics in their cars. Stopping their cars so the police on the ground can bust them. I've modified this thing so its voltage can adjust according to its target and stop that car we saw earlier faster than a normal one since that car has an A.I. in it and I've modified it so it'll be easier to aim."

"Where'd you get it from?" Jon asked

"I got it from a friend in the Miami police department." Charlie replied back. Now giving the gun to Richard to take a look at.

Richard raised the gun and fired at a wall socket meant for plugging in stuff. As he fired he felt a rush of air as the head of the gun detached and opened up its tri head and got stuck into the wall. A second later all the lights in the tent went out. A minute later everybody took out their lighters and flicked them on four little lights showed. "Nice" said Richard

The team was in another tent now looking over photos they took of everything inside doctor Grainman's house.

"Hey who's this chick?" Jin asked holding up a picture the rest of team turned to him.

The photo he was holding up in air showed Dr. Grainman with a very beautiful young woman next to him half hugging him.

"She's got to be his daughter." Richard said his hand on his chin think of what to do next. "Charlie find out who she is and everything about her.

Charlie then slid on to a desk with a computer and started browsing doctor Grainman on the internet. He found a page all about Dr. Grainman then saw under relatives a person named Sarah Grainman. He scrolled down and clicked on the link. Another page opened up and there was the face of the girl they saw in the photo. He was quickly scanning the page on important stuff as he read it aloud.

"Got her. Her name is Sarah Grainman. She's twenty-nine. She works at Stanford and lives in California near the school. She has several PhDs in electronics, auto mechanics and other stuff."

"Smart girl. John get the weapons ready Jin get us a car for us. Charlie pack the stuff up were going after her. " Richard said

**Miami, Florida, Docks, 10:30pm, same day ****  
**Normally it would take a car 10 days to get to Miami from California driving all night. But Kitt wasn't a normal car since he had two engines under his hood and street modifications that were all modified. It took him less than a full day to reach Miami.

Kitt was parked on a side of the docks waiting for Dylan to return. On the other side of the docks there was a party/race going on. Mike had asked Kitt to drive to Miami for some races. Mike had taken all the money out of his and Dylan's bank accounts to have some money to bet on. They had raced a little in California yesterday earning them some cash. They had $10,000 in spending cash to bet on now. Kitt drove in every race of course he did not want the possibly of human error to be a factor and he did not want Mike to find out about his capabilities. Dylan was talking to Tej the race coordinator to see if he could get a race for Mike to enter in. Mike was sitting in Kitt's driver seat.

"_Michael why are we here?" Kitt asked__  
_  
"Were here Kitt because we need to race guys who have real money not chump change thats why were here Miami got big time racers. Look at me I'm talking to a car. How much weirder can this get? " Mike sighed and leaned back into the racing seats thinking.

_"What is wrong with talking to a car. I have heard that many people do it from time to time. I have even seen some videos on youtube of people who have talked to their cars. Kitt asked in a calm voice that sounded curious.___

_"_LookI know its kind of normal to talk to a car. But its weird when the car talks back no offense." Mike said not looking at Kitt.

Kitt was about to reply when he was interrupted by Dylan knocking on his passenger side window. Kitt rolled the window down to see what Dylan wanted. Dylan was leaning against the Nissan telling them what was going to happen.

"Hey I got you guys in a race with some of the local street racers. Its goanna be a sprint race here's the map." Dylan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed it to Mike. "I scooped out the competition. Your goanna be racing three other guys. Ones a chick named Suki she drives a Pink Honda S2000. Another one a Mexican dude they call O.J. short for Orange Julius. He drives a red Toyota Supra. The last guy is a dude they call Rome. His names Roman Pearce he's driving a black and purple Mitsubishi Eclipse. Be careful their rides are really tuned up. The buy in is 8 grand each so when you win we're goanna get 32 grand. Later I'm goanna go place some bets now."

"Kitt stop him" Mike yelled

Kitt grew a little gun type thing in his hood and shot a traqualizer dart into Dylan's back in a second he fell to the ground. Mike stepped out of the drivers side door and walked over to Dylan's limp body he picked his friend over his shoulder and placed him into Kitt's passenger seat. Mike then walked back into his usual seat. He unfolded the map dylan had given him and was studying it. Kitt was also scanning the map as well.

The race was a simple 5 mile sprint race. It started from one point of the docks and ended at the starting line. Off the starting line according to the map was a 1.3 mile staright dash then a turn another 0.3 mile dash then a quick hairpin turn then a 2.5 mile dash again, one last turn then a 0.9 dash to the finish line. After a minute of looking at the map and memorizing most of it Mike fold the piece of paper and pocketed it. Then a question came to his mind.

"So Kitt how good are you in racing terms." Mike asked

"_I am fully tuned with street racing and regular performance upgrades. I have a modified v tec engine, my wheels are Falken high performance grip wheels, as well as two prototype nitrous tanks from the manufacturer Venom. My top speed is two hundred and fifty mph. Why do you ask? You have seen me race before." _Kitt explained. He wasn't going to tell Mike about his second engine yet.

_  
__"_Because this time I'm goanna drive." Mike said now putting his hand on the steering wheel.

"_I_ would _advise against you driving me. As I do not know if I can trust you and you are not my assigned driver." Kitt stated___

_"_Look Dr. Grainman told you to find me right? And you trust him don't you?" Mike asked

"_Yes" Kitt replied___

"Then trust him to trust me. He must of told you to pick me up because he knows and trusts me with his secret about you. You came to me looking for help so let me help. I know how to race I've done it before you just have to navigatefor me. Unless you want to be seen by a hundred people out there as a car without a driver and not freak people out then let me drive!" Mike said in the calmest voice he could without yelling.

_"I agree" Kitt simply replied and letting Mike take control.___

Mike and Kitt started to drive to starting line of the race and where the party was. Kitt changed his gear shifter from an automatic shifter to a manual gear shifter with a chrome knob. As Mike and Kitt were rolling their way to the starting line they saw things happening that were definitely not someone would see at a normal race. They were lots of tuner cars lined and showing off their sound systems, neon's and the stuff inside their engines. In one part there was a break dancing contest going on, their was a rap battle going on in another part. Suddenly an idea came to Kitt and Kitt switched on his own red neon lights. Dylan was sound asleep in the passenger side during all of this.

**Starting line of the race 10:40pm**  
**"**Yo Tej do you know who this fourth guy were racing?" Rome asked.

"No man his friend just appeared outta no where started bragging about his friend whose a racer and he asked for a race. All I know about the dude is that he drives a Nissan 350z. This guys probably an out of towner.' Tej said.

Everybody was lined up in a straight line behind a red line which was the starting line they were lined up next to their cars. From the left were Suki and her Honda S200. Next to her was Rome's Mitsubishi Eclipse and next to him was OJ and his red Toyota Supra.

"Hey Man when is this vato coming. I'm getting tired of waiting man." Oj said

"Why you ready to lose Brah." Roman joked

"No hard feelings when you two lose to a girl right." Suki joked as well.

OJ growled and said "When I win how about me and you go out."

"Oh please." she scoffed

"Here he comes now." Tej said just as a Nissan 350z pulled up.

Just then Kitt pulled in to the starting line with the other cars and Mike stepped out.

Suki was checking his car out she like the look of the car even though they were no Decals or vynils on the Nissan the body made up for it. "Damn nice ride"

"Thanks." was all Mike could say

"Alright alright listen up this goanna a simple sprint race the first one to the finish line wins. This is winner take all. You all know where you going right." Tej said and looked at every one of them and they nodded their head in response. "Alright lets do this" Tej walked up to them and they handed in their buy in money. He then walked toward the crowd taking bets.

They all went back into their cars and started their engines. They all revved their engines a couple of times. The crowd cheered as the cars reved their engines. Kitt's engine rev was the loudest dominating the other cars engine revs. A girl from the crowd jumped over the barrier and stood in front of the cars in the middle of all four cars. She pointed to each car who rev its engine in response. She took out a piece of cloth from her pocket and held it up in the air. She counted down from five in her head as soon as her hand went down the cars launched off the starting line. The force of the launch sent a rush of wind around her body lifting up her skirt. The crowd cheered loudly at that.

**The race**  
Kitt and Mike were in the lead after getting a perfect launch off the starting line. Behind them was Rome in his black Mitsubishi Eclipse with purple color diamond vinyl. Behind Rome was Suki in her hot pink Honda S2000 which had an anime style picture of her on the car. In last place was OJ's red Toyota Supra which had orange tear style vinyl graphic on the door.

The three racers engines whined through the straight dash while Kitts engine roared. Inside the Nissan 350z, Kitt was directing Mike through every thing, when to shift, when to hit the gas, when to hit the brakes, etc. Dylan was sound asleep through the whole thing as Kitt had activated his laser restraint system so Dylan wouldn't feel anything.

They were almost reaching the first turn. Suki and OJ were having a battle for 3rd place. OJ was frustrated the he was in last place and was trying to ram Suki's car. His front end touched her rear bumper. She served a little but got the car back into control. OJ passed her car laughing. "Bitch". Suki cussed as she tried to catch up to OJ.

The turn came up Kitt told Mike to hold up the E-brake for a second just before the turn and let hit drop then to turn left but not to downshift and to ease up on the gas during the turn. Mike did as he was told which sent Kitt into a small drift and then floored the gas keeping the lead.

Kitt corrected his tires subtly through the drift helping to keep the lead. Rome's car was two seconds behind he hit the brakes and downshifted on the turn then floored the gas and shifted up. OJ did the same but sent his car into a wide arch as he made the turn. Suki's car was right next to his when he made the turn she hit the E-brake locking up the back tires and made a sharp turn. Which made her rear bumper hit the side of OJ's car?"Noooo" OJ screamed as he tried to correct the car but the car was going too fast. The supra hit the wall sending up smoke from its engine.

"That's what you get Bitch" Suki said pulling out of the turn. She was 5 seconds behind Rome's car. Rome was now a three seconds behind Kitt. Mike sent Kitt into another little drift turning right. Suki finally made the third turn and then hit the Nitro buttons on her steering wheel in a last ditch effort to catch up.

Kitt was now going at 140 mph. Rome turned and hit the nitro buttons on the steering wheel sending up nitrous flame out of his cars exhaust passing Kitt. His car was traveling was now traveling at 160 and increasing. "Ha Ha later little boy" Rome said out his window. Mike got worried and hit the buttons labeled Nitro on Kitt's steering wheel and felt the rush the prototype Nitrous gave to the engine. Mike body started to shake but he still kept his thumbs on the buttons. Kitt was speeding up so fast he had passed Rome's car and was now traveling at 220 mph and increasing. Mike let go of the nitro buttons which stopped the flow of Nitro as they reached they were reaching the last turn. Mike braked hard and E braked and turned right then floored the gas and hit the Nitro buttons again to let out a short burst of Nitrous. Rome braked and turned then tried to hit the Nitrous but he heard was a click "Shit" he said to himself as he realized he had used up all of his nitrous.

The crowd at the finish line were cheering as they could hear engines roaring. Tej was anxiously waiting to see who would win as he had betted that the Nissan 350z would win. It's not like him to bet against his friends Suki and Rome but he had a strange feeling about the car that he thought he should put some money on it.

Kitt had reached the finish line and E braked sending his body into a 60 degree angle spin. Mike stepped out of the car with his fist in the air cheering. A few seconds later Rome's car showed up. A few minutes later Suki's car showed up. The crowed was cheering for Mike and Mike was loving it. Dylan finally woke up he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of Kitt. The crowd was cheering he had confused look on his face. The racers got out of their car and walked over to Mike. Rome held out his hand to shake and said "Good race man." Tej walked over and handed him the 32,000. Then Dylan walked over to Mike realizing he had won the race.

Just then a blue Nissan skyline GTR pulled up all of the crowd walked over to it. A man with blonde hair stepped out and walked toward Mike. "Hey man nice race I see you beat my friend Rome here. How about you and me race for pinks."

"No way man I don't even know you why should I race you for pinks." Mike asked

"Mike we still need still need 56 thousand more to pay off the guy we owe, you win and we could sell his car." Dylan said.

"Names Brian O' Conner. How about I make it worth you while. I'll give you an extra 10 grand if you win. This goanna be a straight up drag race no turns just straight up speed" Brian replied.

"You're on" Dylan said

Brain gave Dylan a map

What? Why the hell did you agree to this?" Mike asked

"Don't worry you'll win" Dylan handed him the map and walked away into the crowd. The crowd was moving to a new place now.

Mike walked back to Kitt. Kitt rolled out and followed where the crowd was going. There was a new starting line as Brain was waiting in his skyline. Mike was studying the map and driving

The race was a simple drag race from the look on the map. The was going to be a point A to point B straight race ending at the end of a bridge.

Kitt rolled to the starting line and waited. Brian car was already there. The crowd was cheering as the race was about to start and they were taking bet on who was going to win.

**Race 2 Drag, 11:04 pm**

Suki came up to driver side windows and asked for pink slips. When she got them from both drivers she in front of them in the middle of both cars and said "ready" both cars revved their engine once in acknowledgement. She waited a second and said "Go". Both cars launched of the line white smoke blowing everywhere when they left. Kitt was again in the lead from a perfect launch and Kitt was again directing Mike what to do. Brian was only a second behind was keeping with Kitt. They were now neck and neck and halfway done with the race. They were about to reach the bridge. Brian activated his nitrous system and zoomed passed Kitt. Mike hit the Nitro buttons on the steering wheel and was accelerating rapidly 140, 180, and 200. They had passed Brian car and were now on the bridge two more yard to the finish line Mike let go of the buttons but Kitt was still accelerating fast. When Mike had pushed the buttons nothing actually happened as no nitro flames came out of Kitt's exhaust. Kitt actually activated his second engine accelerating horribly fast. Brian was now two car lengths behind. Kitt came at the finish line at a very fast speed. Kitt braked then E braked swinging his body in a 60 degree angle. The crowd cheered.

Mike stepped out of Kitt smiling. Brian's car came in a few seconds later and got out and handed Mike his keys. Suki came up and handed both pinks slips to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Dylan ran over screaming "you won". Mike cell phone rang he pulled it out and checked the caller ID it was Kitt. "Yeah Kitt what's sup."

"_Mike we must go I have just received a text message from Sarah. It says that she is in danger." Kitt said in calm but worried voice._


End file.
